degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3575890-20131122092046
Dare I say that this episode was even WORSE than the last. There was not one decent moral endorsed. This show has officially reached the pinnacle of moral degradation. What would young, impressionable viewers take from watching this episode? Oh, that's right. That cheating can be compensated for with cheesy cliche gestures of romance that require half-assed effort SANS an actual apology, that cyber-bullying is no big deal and that you should befriend your tormentor to appease your selfish best friend who really should be on your side and shouldn't want anything to do with your arch-enemy right along with you because you know...that person HURT you and your friend should CARE about that, that two wrongs (cheating against cheating) make one big right. Oh, how far the mighty have fallen. Tristan is an asshole. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt after he felt remorseful about stabbing Maya in the back for Zoe the FIRST time, but it is clear he does not and may never grasp the true meaning of friendship. It's unfathomable to me why he even WANTS to be friends with Zoe full well knowing what she's capable of and what she's done to someone who he considers to be his bestfriend but hardly ever acts like she is! I have to say that I am getting REALLY sick of the trivializing of Zoe's actions against Maya in and outside of canon. When it's not the fandom pandering to Zoe by mitigating her actions, it's these fucking characters being written to! Simpson didn't give two shits, Zoe is still in the belief that she did nothing wrong, Maya's mom initially insisted there be no need to involve the authorities, and now even Maya's supposed best friend just shrugs his shoulders and behests, "let bygones be bygones, boo." Above everyone else save for Miles, who actually DOES take Zoe's cyberbullying of Maya as seriously as the crime itself warrants, Zoe least of all understands the severity of her actions when she is the first person in dire need of being taught the error of her ways, but never actually will because everyone around her sans two people have their lips glued to her ass. "Is Maya still mad I called her the S word on the internet?" Are you fucking KIDDING ME right now, you stupid bitch? Zoe has no idea of the enormity of the atrocious act she committed against Maya and apparently neither does Tristan if he believes so much as a pie to Zoe's face evens the score. Have you been buying drugs off of Zig, Tristan? What the FUCK are you ON? I will say that Maya overstepped a boundary in expecting Tristan to risk jeapordizing his performance to help her exact her revenge, even though Maya probably wasn't wrong in her assertion that the kids would have gotten a chuckle out of what she had planned anyway, but Tristan had NO RIGHT pressuring Maya into befriending her tormentor who hasn't once apologized or shown genuine remorse for hurting her and never will because she ISN'T remorseful and to this day doesn't think she did anything wrong. Even if she were to feel remorse there is nothing she could ever do to atone for the damage she has caused. Those images of Maya are on the internet forever and they will always come back to bite her in the ass for as long as she lives. So then where the hell does Tristan get off expecting Maya to just be a-okay with the very person who singlehandedly ruined her life hanging around them? How DARE he try to twist around his fickle ways and assholeish betrayal to make himself seem like the victim and Maya the enemy? How dare he look down on Maya for holding a grudge as if what Zoe did to hurt Maya was no big deal at all and Maya is petty and unreasonable in her unwillingness to turn the other cheek.'' Fuck you,''Tristan . I never in all of my years as a Degrassi fan thought I would disown a character I held so close and dearly to my heart, but Eli is a shit mongrel. Oh, he didn't have SEX with Lenore -- he would NEVER do that -- so he deserves a fucking medal. Oh, it was only once, there are no genuine feelings involved, and it was just kissing, so they -- or rather just CLARE -- should be able to move on from this just fine. Oh, if I staple a few shitty pieces of paper together with a pretty cover page slapped on top that should more than atone for my unfaithfulness. Newsflash, Eli: your relationship with Clare is not some shitty rom-com nor is your life a full-length feature movie. Commemorating your love story with her into a script and using that as a half-assed apology does not show you are a hopeless romantic that is genuinely sorry; it shows you are a pretentious little bitch with simpleminded beliefs in respect to love and relationships, no concept for actual consequences and no healthy perception of love and romance. I don't know whether to be angry with you or the writers for destroying your character by retconning every defining quality about you and making you behave so uncharacteristically, but either way, I am just DONE with you. That said, the only thing worse than EClare at this point is Clew. I can't begin to wrap my head around what must have been going on in the writers' minds when they came up with this travesty of a ship, let alone thought it a good idea to derail two substantive ships both predicated on years of history, substantial development, and the two most expansive fanbases this series has ever seen. It is so clear that the writers don't give a rat's ass about their fans. It would not surprise me in the slightest if they lost a grand portion of their viewership after this episode. This has to be the dumbest marketing move they have ever made and I will not extend them any sympathy when it all inevitably crashes down around them. Don't get me wrong. I am not that broken up about Drianca calling it quits. To be quite honest, I'm actually over the moon about Bianca reasserting her independence and leaving this show a strong, enpowered young woman with an unrelenting drive to succeed and the assurance of a bright future. It was all I ever wanted for her and I am so happy that she gets the send off she rightfully deserves. However, to singlehandedly destroy two of the most well-received pairings in the history of the series in ONE single episode was beyond thoughtless, and all for a dead-end ship that has a chance in hell of amounting to anything meaningful. Leave it to you bigshots to repeat the same mistake you made with Spemma and rub the salt into the wound ten times harder by derailing not one, but TWO beloved ships, retconning history, destroying the single most well-received character in this fandom, and using cheating as the catalyst to enact it all. Bra-fucking-vo. Bianca was the one and only saving grace of this episode. The only thing these writers have ever done right by this girl is liberate her and give her a sendoff worthy of her. But after painting her as little more than an auxilliary to Drew throughout the duration of her run on the show, it was the smallest courtesy they could have offered to her! Especially considering they cut her supposedly tragic and beautiful backstory that we now will NEVER know about all to reserve extra room for no doubt more screentime for Drew and/or Eli. Ironically, despite her lack of an actual backstory, her development over these last three years is very well the most impressive display of character evolution and growth I have ever seen from these writers. It's as astonshingly good as Eli's character devolution is astonishingly bad. I tip my hat off to you, the writers, for that, but then I also just as soon huck it at you for destroying Eli in the same fell swoop that you build up Bianca to have a strong sense of self and purpose and write her off with the utmost respect and dignity, whilst you extend Eli the opposite treatment. Bianca is proof of that you are capable of executing outstanding character development. So why then could you not apply that skill of writing to the portion of this episode that, oh I don't know, pertained to what WAS the single most beloved Degrassi ship in the history of the series? Oh, that's right, because you'd sooner invest all of your efforts into propping Drew, even at the expense of your fans, while the fates of the rest of these characters be damned. You've even reduced the only senior left that I remotely give a fuck about to a shallow representation of yourselves by having him do nothing more now than dick-ride Drew all day. Whereas before Dallas cared about Cam, school, Alli, his OWN SON, all his mind ever seems to be occupied with now is positive thoughts of Drew. Jfc. If you are not going to commit to the male on male action that's being implied here (at least on Dallas' side) STOP portraying him as some worshipful shit-eating lapdog that glorifies Drew akin to some sort of Greek God!